Many modern swimming pools are constructed with in-floor automatic cleaning systems. These systems substantially reduce, if not eliminate, the time which must be spent by pool owners or pool maintenance companies in cleaning the pools. Such cleaning systems typically include a plurality of spaced, retractable cleaning heads located at various positions in the bottom, walls and steps of the pool to effect indexed sweeping of the floor, walls and steps of the pool, with jets of water adjacent to and parallel to the surface surrounding the cleaning heads. This action moves dirt and debris which has settled onto the surface adjacent the heads away from the region being cleaned, and ultimately, toward the floor drain, and into suspension for removal through a surface skimmer or other structure, such as a xe2x80x9cvanishing edgexe2x80x9d catch basin. The operation of such a system utilizes a recirculating pump system for connecting the suction side of the pump to the water being drawn from the pool. The outlet side of the pump supplies the water through a filter. For systems utilizing in-floor cleaning systems, a water distribution valve is employed.
The water distribution valve has an inlet connected to the outlet of the pump/filter portion of the system, and utilizes a plurality of outlet ports for operating different banks of the cleaning heads which are located in the pool. Because relatively high pressures are required by the cleaning heads, it is not practical to operate all of the cleaning heads in a pool at the same time. Consequently, the water distribution valve operates the cleaning heads in different banks or groups, with a small number of the heads being functional at any given time. Each bank of heads is operated for a relatively short time, typically on the order of two to five minutes. The distribution valve then steps to the next bank of heads; and a similar length of time is used to operate those heads. The sequence is repeated throughout the total length of time required for cleaning the pool.
The fluid distribution valve disclosed in the above identified U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,645 is a highly efficient valve for effecting this operation. The fluid distribution valve of this co-pending application also is capable of operating different banks of the cleaning heads for different time intervals. This is not the case of most water distribution valves used in pool cleaning systems which require the dwell time, or the on time, for each bank of heads to be identical, irrespective of where the heads are located. For example, heads located on the steps of a pool typically require much less operating time than those located in the bottom or floor of the pool. The fluid distribution valve of the above identified co-pending application may be programmed to maximize the effectiveness of the dwell time for each different bank of heads for the most efficient cleaning of the pool. In addition, this valve may be operated to override a preset program to supply fluid to one or more of its outlets at times other than the preset times.
Automatic pool cleaning systems of the type described generally above are quite effective in removing dirt and debris from the pool. Over a period of time, heavier debris is removed through the bottom drain of the pool; and smaller particles are placed in suspension and moved to the surface of the pool, where they are removed by the skimmer or catch basin of a vanishing edge pool. Even though presently available automatic pool cleaning systems have been proven very effective, it still requires some length of time for floating debris, or debris near the surface of the water in the pool, either to sink to the bottom or to move from the end of the pool opposite the skimmer or catch basin to the skimmer or catch basin where it then can be removed from the pool.
The Bosico U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,623 is directed to a swimming pool recirculation and filtering system designed, in part, to remove floating debris from the surface of a pool by means of a series of nozzles located around three sides of the surface of the pool opposite the side which includes the skimmer. The nozzles are angled or directed for creating a flow of water on the surface of the pool toward the filter. The Bosico system shows a large number of nozzles, both near the surface of the pool and located in the below-water regions of the pool around the entire periphery, all simultaneously operated by a recirculating pump. While the representation of Bosico theoretically appears to represent an efficient pool cleaning system, it is entirely impractical, since the large number of nozzles employed would require an extremely high volume, high horsepower pump in order to effect the cleaning, even for a relatively small pool. Essentially, the system which is disclosed in Bosico is impractical from any reasonable consumer standpoint.
The Blake U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,481 also is directed to a pool cleaning system including, as a portion of the system, a skimmer which is operated by means of an entrainment nozzle discharging into the pool immediately beneath the surface entrance of water into the skimmer. In Blake, it is stated that the water from the entrainment nozzle enters the pool through a return tube as a diverging jet of water which expands in diameter. This jet then surfaces a few feet from the skimmer to produce surface currents which move away from the skimmer; although Blake further states that it is believed that the jet may improve the skimming action immediately adjacent the skimmer by creating a circulating movement of water to direct debris located a few inches from the skimmer into the skimmer. Clearly, a surface sweeping of the water surface of the pool from one end to the other, by means of some type of directive flow, is not disclosed in the Blake patent.
It is desirable to provide a cleaning system for swimming pools and the like which improves the efficiency of automatic pool cleaning systems, and which specifically facilitates the removal of floating debris or debris near the surface of the pool from the pool.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved swimming pool cleaning system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved method for cleaning a swimming pool.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an improved surface cleaning system and method for a swimming pool.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved surface cleaning system for a swimming pool which operates to create currents or movement of water along the surface of the water to move debris on or near the surface of the water toward skimmers or catch basins placed at the opposite end of the pool in response to wind or air movement which exceeds a predetermined threshold.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, a cleaning system and method for a swimming pool is operated in conjunction with a recirculating pump system which has a suction water inlet and a water outlet the recirculating pump is operated in response to air movement or wind in excess of a predetermined threshold in the vicinity of the pool. A device is provided for supplying water from at or near the surface of the pool to the suction inlet of the recirculating pump system. At least one pool return outlet connected to the water outlet of the recirculating pump system is located to create movement of water along the surface of the water in the pool toward the device for supplying water to the suction inlet of the pump system. The system also may include at least one water delivery device located in the floor or wall of the pool, beneath the water, for placing dirt and debris in suspension in the water in the pool.